


temporis obscuri

by NEMKA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: Я мог это принять.Но никто не сказал, что мне придётся смотреть.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	temporis obscuri

Дом стоит огромный, серый и потрескавшийся, величественная и богатая тюрьма, которая корнями уходит в темную древность, гниет занавесками и молчит о том, как здесь вдруг оказался каждый из нас. 

«Нас» было двадцать трое, а осталось едва десять.

Должно быть, это звучит волнующе: «член тайного общества». Наверное, кому-то нравится представлять нас героями, но никто не говорит, сколько грязи и мерзости приходиться делать, и какой нудной, тоскливой и бесчестной может быть служба Великой Цели, а исход-то у всех один.

Не дом, а мерзкая, грязная халупа с атмосферой склепа, и от самого только запаха мне хочется бежать. Молли обходит каждую комнату, выбрасывая всё, что она считает старым хламом, но… Но история, которую она выносит на помойку — не ее история, чтобы выбрасывать.

Эта это мерзкая, грязная халупа — моя собственная.

Седьмой час утра подкрадывается незаметно — первая в несусветную рань встаёт Молли, а за ней просыпается ее рыжий выводок.

**_Que pandemonium._ **

— Твоя метла следующая, болван!

— В это воскресенье…

— Споткнись и убейся о своё самомнение!..

Мысли в воспаленном мозгу — огромные рыбы, тонущие в вязком воздухе коридоров, и Уизли, эти бесконечно-рыжие и громкие Уизли врываются на кухню, заполняют её своими голосами, улыбками и _запахами._

— Ты вилку уронил, кретин.

Этот дом уже не спасёт ничто, как мокрые дрова не загорятся от брошенной в них спички: всё тухнет, гаснет, теряется в коридорах теней. Скрипят дверные петли, шуршат о паркет тапки Молли и звенят, ударяясь о блюдца, керамические чашки, и от шума мне становится физически плохо.

Может, это уже старость.

Стуча деревянным протезом, по лестнице ковыляет Грюм, а за ним, неизменно, лёгкий флёр ебанутости с привкусом чего-то квадратообразно-уставшего.

На конфорке, побулькивая, кипит в кастрюле что-то, должно быть, вкусное. Но мне оно пахнет варёной капустой и половыми тряпками, а от одной только мысли о еде меня тошнит.

— Мне кажется, тебе стоит прекратить это безобразие, — Молли поднимает с пола полупустую бутылку, и смотрит укоризненно и устало.

_Я не должен орать на неё при детях.  
_ _Я не должен орать на неё при детях._   
_Я не должен._

— Тебе не кажется, что это мой дом? Захочу — напьюсь, как свинья. Захочу — шлюх из борделя приведу. Захочу — сожгу к чертям всю эту халупу!

Рыжий выводок затихает и развешивает уши: тут, взаперти, единственные новости — скудные сплетни и наши, орденовцев, скандалы. Молли кричит мне вслед еще что-то, но я спешу вверх по лестнице и запираюсь на чердаке. Тут тихо.

Тихо, холодно, ночи бесконечно-длинные, серые и когда там уже звёзды? Им, пребывающим в вечности, нет никакого дела до своих страдающих и одичавших потомков.

Тонкс находит меня там многим позже и стучится в дверь осторожно, будто боится что я пошлю её вон.

Она ведь яркая и живая, как сияющий на солнце витраж.

В её венах бурлит горячая кровь революции и юношеского максимализма, она не спит допоздна и без страха шатается по коридорам ночью.

_Она, наверное, единственная, кто всё ещё видит цветные сны._

— Миссис Уизли попросила передать, что оставила тебе ухи в холодильнике. Но знаешь, Сириус, там такая костлявая рыба была, мы плевались пол-ужина, давай я тебе может приготовлю что-то, если захочешь? А, и ещё…

— О? — я смотрю на неё немного оживленнее и пытаюсь угадать, что она у меня спросит.

 _Когда вернётся Римус?_ Через три дня.

 _Дашь покататься на байке?_ Только через мой труп.

 _Пошли выпьем?_ Да, нет, не знаю.

— Если ты будешь тут столько торчать, кикимер примет тебя за мешок с картошкой и выкинет к чертям собачим, — Тонкс смеётся, смотрит на меня и исчезает в лабиринте коридоров раньше чем я успеваю опомниться.

Чертям собачьим. Собачьим. Я — старый больной пёс. _Ха._

_Когда вернётся Римус?_

Я забыл какой чай он любит. Может, разлюбил совсем, и пьёт какую-то сладкую новую бурду — он любит сладкое.

Воздух затхлый и спертый. Небо, низкое и переваренное, с бессильной яростью разрывается сквозь завесы облаков, рыдает проливным дождём-стоном и стучит по шиферной крыше Гриммо.

Обшарпанные часы, наверняка заставшие даже моего прадеда, уже неделю как сломались. Они стоят в коридоре четвертого этажа и потихоньку сводят меня с ума своим скачущим ходом. Сломать чертов механизм, наверное, будет почти так же приятно, как убиться головой об стол — когда наступает тишина, мне хочется сделать и то, и другое.

Три дня.  
Три дня и четыре ночи.

_Разлюбил, наверное._

Порой мне кажется, что висящая над головой серо-буро-малиновая мгла живая, что-то там копошится, возится и перекатывается.

На самом деле это всего лишь дым.

_Я мог это принять.  
Но никто не сказал, что мне придётся смотреть._


End file.
